The Awakening Septiplier Antiseptiplier
by OhHelloPotato
Summary: Mark and Jack ( Sean ) are great friends. They finally manage to see eachother in person. They end up in the same hotel... In fact... Right across from eachother. What will happen? Note: Picture belongs to Cartoon Junkie on Deviant Art
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a Septiplier FanFic... Warning: Not appropriate for 12**

As I gazed at the sunset, I thought of Merk. My best friend. My only true friend. Sure. I have Wade and Bob and Felix and all those other people.. But Merk is special.

Sean/Jack's P.O.V

It was a fun night for Sean. Out drinking at a bar hotel in L.A. Quite fun if you ask me. He was with Mark, Bob, Wade, Felix, Cry and Yami. They were having the time of their lives in the casino and arcade. But, alas. It ended. Around 2:50 he stumbled into his room. Mark had gone to his room, which was across the hall. Wade and Bob went back to their hotels and so did Cry, Yami and Felix. Sean turned on a light. ' _So bright...'_ He said to himself. He then stumbled into bed. The white linen sheets pulling him in to a warm embrace. A welcoming embrace.

Mark's P.O.V

After he went out drinking, he sat down on his bed sipping a bottle of water. He wanted to make sure he didn't have too much of a hanger over the next day. _'Man, it was sure great to finally see Jack in person_ ' he thought. He had seen everyone in person, but Jack. It was a pleasing sight. Mark slowly layed down. His mind drifting away. The bed, not as soft as his own but it would do, drowned him into a peaceful sleep. And then-

 **Super short for a first but more coming out soon. Promise.**

 **-Charlie**


	2. Part 2

Mark's P.O.V

I hear a muffled screech from a nearby room. I jolt up. Who in the world could that be? At 3:00 am? I quickly throw my shoes on and run out into the hall. No ones there. I look over at Jack's room. Was it him? I slowly walk up and give a few slight taps. I hear footsteps. Jack opens the door.

"Merk..? What er you-" He looks really sick for a moment. It's pretty dark so I can't see him all that well. But his green hair is all of a sudden darker than normal..

"I heard something. Hey... You okay?" I ask worriedly. Jack nods his head slowly. Taking short breaths.

"Hm.. Are you absolutely sure? You look.. Really bad..." I say looking him over.

"I'm drunk as fook right now. How do you think I would feel?" He asks. His voice is deeper. More skippy than a few second ago. I can't even see his face anymore. It's like he's gone completely invisible.

"Hum.. Okay then.. See you tomorrow morning... I guess.." I say and back up a little.

"Sweet dreams..." He says. His voice is eerie. He slowly closes the door.

What the hell was that?


	3. Part 3

Jack's P.O.V

I wake up with a burning sensation in my throat. I can't remember anything from the night before. I was drunk as hell. I sit up in my bed, only to be filled with nausea. I get up quickly and run to the bathroom. I feel sick. Really. Sick. I hear knocking in my door. I don't even respond. I continue to vomit into the toilet. The knocking gets louder. "Jack? Hey are you there?" I hear. I lift my head up, less nauseous. I quickly wipe my mouth and walk to the door. I open it. 

"Hey Jack... Was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with me and Felix?" Mark looks on edge. I think for a moment. "Sure. Why not..?" I say. "I'll meet ye in the lobby." Mark nods and turns away. I close the door. I feel a horrible pounding in my head. It doesn't stop for a straight 10 minutes. I stand there at the door wincing. 

Everything becomes blurry. Colors are dancing around my hotel room. Shades of greys and greens. Green. Why green? There's nothing green in my room... But there is. I see, standing in front of me, myself. But... Not..? 

"Sweet Dreams..." It says. 

I remember seeing blackness. Feeling pain.. Hearing beeping and silence.

Mark's P.O.V

"What is taking Jack so long?" I say outloud in the lobby. I don't say it too loud or else people would stare. Or come up to me and ask, 'Is Septiplier real!?' I don't want that happening. Or.. Do I? Nope. He's just a friend. Yeah.. A friend who is creepy as fuck. Or ATLEAST at 3:00 am when he's drunk. I dunno. 

I take the elevator back to the floor we are both on. I knock on the door again. "Jack? Come on man. It's been 15 minutes. Get your ass out here or Felix will destroy us!" I knock again. No answer. Maybe he's downstairs and I missed him? So I call his cell. 

"Jack pick up man," I say. I don't really care if people in the hall walking past me think I'm crazy. I finally hear something. "Jack? Are you... Wait.. What the fuck..?" I ask myself. I can hear my echo through the door. "Jack? Open the fucking door. Stop messing with me!" I knock again. Nothing. And I remember. Jack gave me a spare key card to his room. I just forgot where I put it! I quickly run over to my room and unlock the door. I run to my bed and search through everything. My suitcases, the bed, drawers the bathroom.. And I finally find it. When I do I pace to Jacks door once more. I slide open the keycard. I gasp at the sight.

 ** _Hello! Authors note here. I do not own any of the characters.. Obviously. Unless I make up my own OC... I dont KNOWWWW. Also,_** ** _I do not have a schedule for this fanfic.. So expect atleast one a week depending on school and other crap like that. And that's it..._**

 ** _Anyways.. Hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!_**

 ** _~Charlie_**


	4. Part 4

Mark's P.O.V

Jack is on the floor. He doesn't seem to be breathing. There's a cut on his neck.. It's bleeding. 

"Oh- My god Ja- Sean!" I say and kneel down. 15 minutes and this happens. What even happened? I shake him to see if he'll wake up. "Sean!" He doesn't. I whip out my phone and dial 911. 

"Hello? ..My friend is on the floor. He's bleeding and I don't know what to do. ...I'm at the -- Hotel, room --. ..My name is Mark Fischbach," I say. I'm surprisingly calm. I hang up. I continue to shake Jack. Hoping, praying he'll get up. He moves a slight bit but nothing more.

In about 5 minutes the ambulance shows up. They load him onto a grey stretcher. They strap him down as if he's a wriggling criminal. I hate it. As they roll him into the ambulance downstairs, I get a call from Felix. 

"Mark? Where are you guys? And, you know there is an ambulance in front of your hotel right?" He talks through the phone. "Yeah. Sean's in that ambulance. Look, I gotta go with him to make sure he's okay. Just, don't mention this to anyone yet." Felix is confused but he agrees not to tell. 

After we're done talking I run to my car to drive behind the ambulance. I managed to talk a few police officers to escorting me so I get there quicker. Most of them knew me as, "The YouTuber my kid watches 24/7". So, in exchange for a escort I had to sign a few pictures of me and write a note to their kids. I don't mind, and it was a happy thing. I just wish I could do that for everybody. 

I arrive at the hospital. I quickly write the notes on paper and give them to the officers.

' Rihanna, _Hey! Markiplier here. So happy you watch my videos. It makes me smile. Your father is a wonderful man. I hope you know that. I hope I can meet you some day in person! ~Mark Fischbach'_

 _' Austin, Hello! Markiplier in the house. So glad you watch my videos. I really thank you for that. Your mother and I think you can do the same, just work hard. ~Mark Fischbach'_

And so on.

It took me about 5 minutes to write 5 notes. Even though they were small, I put a lot of thought in to it. It was hard because I didn't know them personally. 

I quickly say good bye to the officers and run to the front desk. "Hey. What room is Sean McLaughlin in?" I ask the woman at the front desk. Her eyes instantly light up. 

"Uh- He- Is in room 49. Sir- Uhm. Mark.. No one can see him at the moment. Sorry.." She stumbles out the words. I sigh. I nod. I then grab a sheet of paper. I sign my name and write a small note. Drawing a mustache. I give it to her and walk away with a smile. I can hear her squeaking in excitement. 

**Hello! Authors note. Feel free to correct any mistakes on any of my fan fictions.. Also, this is a slightly longer part for Thanksgiving. Ya'll go eat some Turkey and some freaking MASHED POTATOES (WHILE READING SEPTIPLIER). And pie. Don't forget pie. And to whoever does not celebrate Thanksgiving.. You poor unfortunate soul..**

 **~Charlie**


	5. Part 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've gotten really busy with School and stuff. Plus I have to switch from my moms to dads every week.. And that can make it difficult to upload. BUT! I will still try to keep my schedule going.. At least one a week. Now.. Enjoy this short part because it is 1:00 AM and I have school tomorrow..**

Marks's P.O.V.

After I give the lady the note, I sit down at one of the seating areas close to the front desk. I decide to call Felix to tell him the situation.

"Hey, Felix." I say.

"Hey dude. How's Sean?" He asks worriedly. Whenever it's something personal.. We call eachother by our real names. Not like we don't do that already.. It's just.. Everyone knows Sean as Jack. But when we're actually talking.. We use NORMAL names.

"Well.. I don't really know. They won't let me see him.." I say. I hear Felix's sigh. "Well.. What exactly happened?" He asks.

"I um. Don't really know. I told him to get ready for breakfast.. And 15 minutes later I find him unconscious.. on the ground with a cut on his throat- barely breathing.." I can't even get the words out without my voice breaking. It's horrible to see a friend like that..

"What the fuck!? Do you think someone broke in and did that?" He questioned. I think. What about.. Last night...

"Last night. I heard a screech around 3 after we went out. I knocked on his door to see if he was okay. He came out looking sick, and tired. Then he acted all creepy and- You know this is some weird shit!" I yell. A few people turned to look at me but quickly turned away. I didn't care.

"Yeah.. Weird. Okay. Well.. I might have an idea of what's happening.. But I'll have to tell you in person. Alone. I'll be there in 20," Felix whispers. Even though I don't have him on speaker. He hangs up and I look around. No sign of a doctor. No sign if Sean is okay.. Nothing.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted for the second time this week like I said. So stories will be coming out irregularly.. Maybe one one week and then two the next or none one week and one the next.. Idk.. You get the point. I'm really sorry... But have a great rest of your weekend. :)**


	7. Part 6

Jack's P.O.V.

Darkness. Emptiness. Death. That's what I see in this hole. This hole in my mind. I'm trapped. I can't get out. The voice. It wont stop talking. Putting me down. Breaking my heart. My soul. My existence. "Stop crying you baby. No one loves you.." And "Please. Save everyone you care about. Die. Die in this hole your in." And on and on. The bizarre ( **DAT IRISH BIZARRE ACCENT THO)** thing is.. It sounds like me. But not.. "If you don't believe me. Look here.." It says. I'm faced with Mark. Felix. Myself. They all say in unison, "We hate you Sean. We don't care about you. Never did. Do us a favor and listen to the voice in your head. Die. Die. DIE. **DIE.** " They all of a sudden disapear. I cry. I cry and cry. I don't know what's happening..

Mark's P.O.V

It's been three days now. Felix mentioned that it could be Anti. I couldn't remember who that was at first. Then it hit. _The skit. The skit I did with Sean. Darkiplier vs. Antisepticeye. Pretty creative. But.. I didn't think it was real. It was just a make up joke._ Anyways, now we learned what's wrong with Sean. Because of blood loss he won't wake up. The doctors say he's in a coma. We haven't told his fans yet.. But we plan to. Just.. We don't know how. Everyone's taking it pretty rough. Today is the day we can finally visit him.

"Okay everyone, calm down. You can go in one at a time. Now I know this seems stupid but it's just hospital rules.." The doctor says to all of us. I decide to go last. How can I face him after leaving him for so long? Even if he's not awake.. I am.

Everyone is done. It has taken at least 2 hours. I've patiently waited. And waited. Checking social media. Feeling sad when I see questions and posts about how Jack is missing. People saying, "Does anyone know what happened to Jack? He hasn't uploaded in 3 days. THREE DAYS. Now I understand that he's at Pax.. BUT SERIOUSLY. IM FREAKING WORRIED." And things like, "Mark, do you know what happened to Jack? We know your there with him. Please tell us if he's okay!" It breaks my heart. I don't have the wits to tell them. My thoughts are interrupted by Felix.

"Hey Mark.. Do you want us to wait for you?" He asks.

"No it's fine. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow," I say. They respect my wishes and leave. I walk into Sean's room. It's horrifying.

He's attached to a lot of wires. I count at least 8.. Maybe more. He's so pale. He has a pained expression on his face. His chest barley lifts up. The longer I stand there and look at him. The more I notice the details. His cut is still there, but there are stitches. I also notice that every once in a while he starts to hyperventilate. It scares me. To think about what might make him do that. He seems like he's having a dream.. A bad one. I see tears rolling down his face. I run up to the bed and sit down in the chair. "Sean? Come on man. Wake up. You got to!" I whisper. Nothing. No response-

"AHH!" He screams. His eyes aren't open. He's hyperventilating again. My eyes widen. "Sean!?"

He opens his eyes.

 **Hey ya'll! So.. I was writing this.. And originally.. It was about 1,000 words. IKR.. That's a lot for me. But then.. I forgot to save it.. ARGH. So here is a shorter less cared for part 6. HAVE A GREAT WEEK.**


	8. Part 7

"Sean?!"

He opens his eyes. They are filled with terror, anger, and sadness. He looks at me. His eyes become even sadder. Maybe even a little mad. I don't know why. "Sean. Hey! Are you okay? Wait.. Why did I ask that? Of course, you're not.. Uh.. Should I get you a doctor...?" I ramble. "Shut up!" He yells. I shut my trap.

"Uhm.. Sean?" I ask, bewildered. He looks at me. Pure anger. "What MERK? What do you want? And why fuck am I in a hospital bed!?" He screams. I don't know why he is so mad.

"You were in a coma," I say. He looks dumbfounded. "What?" He questions. "You were in a coma for a few days." His anger melts away from his eyes for a few seconds, then it comes raging back. "How could you do that to me?! How could Felix do that to me!? How could I do that to myself? What hell is happening!?" He whispers. Tears start streaming down his face. I can only look at him helplessly. I have no clue what he's talking about.

"What do you mean, Sean?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He doesn't look at me. He just closes his eyes. He doesn't move or talk for what seems like hours. But it was only about two minutes. "Fuck you" He says. I feel hurt. Surprised. I don't know what I did... I just take a deep breath and walk out.

It's been one week since that happened. Sean has been let out of the hospital. He's back in Ireland. He still hasn't posted a video, though he tweeted he was okay. We haven't talked. Felix and he haven't talked. We can't figure out why he hates us so much. I plan on taking a trip to Ireland when I can. Not for a while though. Maybe I'm not letting him cool off enough. But I cant help it. How would you like it if you're best friend all of a sudden hates you!? Ah.. Anyways.. I tried texting him. It says read but he hasn't responded. So, for the 5th time, I text him; _Sean. I know you are reading these messages. I don't understand what you're so mad about... All I did was get you to the hospital after I found you in your hotel room. When you woke up was the first time I had seen you since I found you... I don't know what you're talking about. But I sincerely apologize for whatever I did. Please talk to me._

I wait for a few minutes just to see if he will respond. Instead, I get a call. My eyes widen at the name. (Italics) Sean McLaughlin. I breathe in slowly and pick up. "Hello?" I hear breathing. "MERK STOP TEXTING ME!" He yells and hangs up. I sigh. I throw my phone on my bed. I can't get anywhere with him. "THAT'S IT!" I yell to no one. "IM GOING TO FUCKING IRELAND!" And with that, I'm on a plane.

(Bold) HEYYY! I think I can start doing these a little more.. I'm feeling much better. Less stressed. BTW SORRY IT"S SO -- CRINGY! I'm writing this before homework and I was rushing. But I kind of like having multiple days happen in a chapter. It's new! Also.. I realize now that I don't think you can be in a coma for a few days.. I the it has to be a week or more.. But what do I know? I'm still a YOUNGG.. Person.. Even though my sisters fiancé is a nurse... Maybe I should know this stuff. Anyways.. So... I wrote this chapter on a school Chromebook and just emailed it to myself. I do much better in writing when I'm on a computer. I really hope you guys have an awesome week! Also.. Thanks for 3,000 reads! Means a lot! Love ya'll!

-Charlie


	9. Part 8

**Oh right! Before this chapter starts... I started a story on WATTPAD! It's called When I Was Young. My name kn Wattpad is CharlieTheUnicorn66. Yah, the demon unicorn. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Sean's P.O.V.

Mark keeps texting me. It's getting annoying now. I haven't been responding to his messages. But still. He messages me. Everyday. 3 times a day. I officially deleted him from my contacts. I can't forgive what he did. I don't think he even knows what he did.

 _"We hate you sean. We don't care about you. Never did. Do us a favor and listen to the voice in you're head. Die. Die. DIE. DIE."_

I tear up at the thought.

 _Sean~_

"What do you want!?"

 _Oooh... Feisty are we?_

"Fuck yeah. Go away."

 _No, no, no. You don't quite understand, do you?_

"No. No, I don't. But I do understand that you're a bitch. So leave me alone."

 _Ah. Well, it's not that simple. If you haven't guessed yet... I'm you._

"Hah! Very funny. As if I could ever be as rude, evil and **deadly** as you."

 _Well, not rude or evil. But... Deadly? You might want to think twice about that... Sean~_

"Uh, no. Can you at least stop talking to me?"

 _Whatever you want... But remember, there's only one way to get rid of me~_

"SHUT UP!" I yell at nothing. It won't leave me alone. I don't know how to get it out of my head. Maybe I need to talk to someone... No! No one will understand. No one.

 **Sorry this is so short guys. I didn't know where else to go with it in this chapter. I also based this chapter off of something that happened to me a few times in my life. But, oh well. This fan fiction is going pretty good. I'm getting lots of ideas for new chapters. I just keep forgetting to write them down... Anyways, well hope ya'll had a great Christmas! See ya! 3**


	10. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

2018 HERE WE COME!

Hope your year was okay! Mine was horrible but OH WELL! LOVE YA'LL! DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH!

Also I'm writing a new story hehe.. It's called... 'Saved'

YEPADOODLES! OKAI SEE YA'LL L8T3R!

BUH BAI


	11. News

Heyyyyyyyy guys! It's officially 2018! Yay! Ok well some news for ya. I'll be focusing on my story 'Saved' until I get back from vacation. Because I left all my stuff on my chromebook which is at home... sooooo yepadoodles! Have a good week ya'll!

~Charlie


	12. DISCONTINUED (Please Read)

Hello mah potato frieeeends.

I have come with such sad news..

I am discontinuing this story!

The reason(s) why are..

One: I don't have a interest in Septiplier anymore. I'm sorry! It's just not my OTP and I haven't watched Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in a while. I've just drifted off from the fandom.

Two: I didn't like how it was going. I didn't have an idea or a clue what I was gonna do with the plot.. And I didn't have any ideas.

I'm sorry!

But I hope you all have a great weekend. :)

~Charlie


End file.
